Luz a tu lado
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Severus ha sufrido demasiado y solo quiere desaparecer, pero habra alguien que lo lleve a la luz. PESIMO RESUMEN GRAN HISTORIA
1. Prologo

**Bueno soy yo, no estoy muerta XD. NO he actualizado porque estoy muy mal en muchos aspectos… y por flojera, y exámenes, y castigos, y tarea, y eso.**

**Esta idea no me ha dejado dormir ni comer ni hacer nada. Intente quitármela de la cabeza con muchas cosas pero solo hizo que quisiera escribirla más.**

**Es sobre Severus Snape enamorándose poco a poco de su enemigo mortal… James Potter.**

**No para menores de 13 años por mención de violación (no hay escenas de lemon, ni tampoco de la violación en sí).**

**Muy triste y el Romance no se ve hasta más adelante.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Era una mañana tranquila no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de los pájaros, el susurro en los pasillos y el sonido de personas comer.

Todo normal, hasta que aparecieron los chicos más populares del colegio.

Los autos nombrados Merodeadores.

El primero en entrar era el gran James Potter, hijo único de una familia asquerosamente rica, muy popular entre chicos y chicas del colegio, guapo, atlético.

Este era seguido por Sirius Black; el hombre más guapo del colegio (según sus enamoradas/os locas/os). Primogénito de la prestigiosa casa de los Black. La deshonra de la familia, la oveja negra y demás objetivos.

Después seguía Remus Lupin el más listo de los Merodeadores, muy misterioso siempre sale en épocas de luna llena y no aparece hasta después de varios días. Es el prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor (Princes-Slash: no se mucho de Remus lo siento).

Al último un tipo cara de tara llamado Peter Pettigrew. El menos querido de los tres. Sigue a los otros tres como perro faldero.

Estos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa Gryffindor, platicaron y bromearon bastante sin hacerle caso a su alrededor.

Después de ellos, entró un chico con cabello negro al parecer grasiento (P-S: NO ES GRACIENTO ES MUY LUMINOSO), una nariz ganchuda y ojos fríos como el hielo; Severus Snape el murciélago de las mazmorras, Snivellus, Quejicus, y otros son los apodos que le daban los merodeadores al pobre chico Slytherin.

Al lado de él estaba Regulus Black el mejor amigo de Severus desde hace dos años, no era como su hermano, porque a pesar de no apoyar los ideales de la familia, era alguien muy honorable, suspicaz y serio.

Estos tomaron sus asientos en la mesa de las serpientes para comer su desayuno.

Todo normal…

Demasiado normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Acabado el desayuno Severus tobo que ir a Transfiguración y Regulus a Pociones. Como eran de diferentes años no tenían las mismas clases.

Snape fue corriendo a la sala de Transfiguraciones, no iba tarde a la clase lo que sucedía era que quería evitar encontrarse con la pandilla Gryffindor.

Casi llegaba solo tenía que girar a la derecha y ya, llegaría a un lugar seguro, pero la suerte nunca está del lado de Severus, ya que antes de doblar la esquina alguien lo jalo con fuerza a un aula sin usar. Eran los merodeadores, o con las palabras de Snape "Los bravucones más famosos de Hogwarts".

Desde que llego el colegio lo han molestado, le han hecho bromas y nunca lo dejen en paz; no aceptaron su amistad con Lili y lograron convencerla de que era malo y que se alejara de él. Solo por ser un Slytherin, por ser diferente.

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era eso, era que uno de sus agresores tenía la mejor vida que él pudiera desear.

Sus padres estaban juntos y se amaban, tenían trabajos honorables. No como él que su madre era golpeada siempre por Tobías (su padre) y que este era un borracho que robaba dinero.

Es rico, tiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. No como él que apenas tiene para comer y que si quiere algo tiene que aguantarse.

Tiene amigos, que siempre estarán juntos sin importar las circunstancias. No como él que solo tenía un amigo.

Es adorado por todos. Y él es odiado por la mayoría.

No entendía porque la vida era así con él, nunca había hecho nada malo, solo se defendía y ellos siempre lo golpeaban, lo humillaban, lo dejaban sin nada.

Porque, por el simple hecho de querer diversión viendo el sufrimiento de los demás.

"Me dan asco" pendo Severus muy molesto.

-Vamos Quejicus- dijo Potter con burla- pide piedad.

Le escupió en la cara diciendo:

-Muérete Potter-

Recibió un golpe en el estomago y varios en el abdomen.

Un golpe en la cabeza…

…Y perdió la conciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó a las nueve de la mañana, pero del día siguiente. Había estado mucho tiempo dormido. Estaba en la enfermería, de seguro un profesor lo encontró y lo trajo a ese lugar; o Regulus lo encontró después de mucho rato.

Cualquiera de las dos hería su orgullo de sobremanera.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo, el iba a clases normal y tranquilamente, después lo golpeaban siempre queriendo quebrar el espíritu de Snape. Que llorará, que suplicara, que se humillara más de la cuenta.

Nunca ocurría, siempre lo dejaban inconsciente pero no lo mataban, solamente porque los encarcelarían si lo hicieran. El quería morir, ya tenía mucho sufrimiento en la vida, si a eso le llamaba vida.

No tenía el valor de suicidarse, pero esperaba que algún día sus agresores hicieran su sueño realidad.

Alguien ha entrado a la enfermería, es Regulus, está preocupado.

-¿Ahora qué te hicieron Sev?- dijo con tono preocupado y molesto porque ya estaba harto de que molestaran a su amigo, su verdadero amigo.

-Lo de siempre- contesto Severus

-Debes hacer que paren- Dijo arto Regulus.

-Ya le hemos dicho a todos los profesores y no pueden hacer nada porque el director favorece a los Gryffindor- Comento cansado Snape.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-

-Tú y yo sabemos que no podemos, solo quedan dos años puedo soportarlo-

-Está bien- respondió no muy convencido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Con los Gryffindor…**

-No puedo creer que todavía no hayamos podido hacerlo llorar o por lo menos suplicar, esto es frustrante- dijo un frustrado Sirius Black

-Lo sé, hemos intentado de todo-

-No creen que nos estamos pasando un poquito con Snape- Comento Remus

-Es una serpiente rastrera, él no necesita piedad ¿Verdad Cornamenta?-

-Cierto Canuto- Se queda pensando – Creo que tengo un plan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sala Común de Slytherin**

Ya era noche cuando Severus Snape decidió salir, siempre lo hacía cuando quería despejar su mente, o cuando los sentimientos suicidas eran muy fuertes.

Salió de la sala común a las diez de la noche, iba a ir a la torre de astronomía para ver las estrellas.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente abandonados, ni un alma pasaba por esos lugares.

Todo estaba en calma.

Se escucharon pasos.

Le seguían.

Acelero el paso.

Ellos aceleraron el paso.

Corrió.

Corrieron.

Definitivamente lo seguían.

Se escondió detrás de una armadura, pero lo encontraron.

Los Merodeadores lo acorralaron y lo metieron a un salón en des huso.

Solo era y Black, pero aun así se sentía muy inquieto como si le fueran a hacer algo muy grave.

-Bien Snivellus, hasta ahora he sido muy piadoso contigo, pero ya me tienes harto-

Black le quito la ropa y lo ato al escritorio que estaba en el salón. No podía creerlo iban a violarlo, eso no estaba bien, nunca pensó que sería capaz de llegar tan lejos, pero aquí está la prueba da que él no tienen límites.

.-.-.-.-

Me siento sucio, usado, impuro.

Nunca en mi vida me he sentido de esta manera, es lo más espantoso que he experimentado, esta noche he perdido mi orgullo, mi intimidad, mi pureza,…

… mi virginidad.

Solté lagrimas y suplique muchas veces por que pararan pero no me escucho, solo se burlaba y decía: "tuviste tu oportunidad"

¿De verdad la tuve?

No.

Pero el piensa que si y por eso me hace esto.

Me duele.

He vuelto a la sala común y me doy una ducha, me enjabono pero todavía siento las manos de Black en mí, es asqueroso.

No he ido a clases, Regulus se preocupa por mí; le digo que estoy muy cansado, no discute porque tiene que ir a clases y no quiere llegar tarde.

Sé qué querrá saber qué me pasa, pero no creo poder decírselo.

Me da miedo todo, no puedo evitar temblar al recordar la noche anterior, me quedo en cama y lloro, como lo hice anoche, sintiendo que la tristeza lo invadía, lo rompía en pedazos…

.-.-.-.-.

Severus se dirijo a la sala de los menesteres para que Regulus no le pregunte nada sobre lo de anoche, simplemente no lograba decir nada, tenía miedo por primera vez sintió miedo a algo, mejor dicho a alguien.

Se sentó a pensar todo lo que sucedió pero solo le dolía más el orgullo, y su mente.

Decidió ir a clases de Pociones para ver si se tranquilizaba, era su materia favorita porque lo tranquilizaba, lo ayudaba a calmar los nervios.

Llego a tiempo para la clase, era una poción para dormir sin sueño; muy fácil y muy útil para personas con pesadillas… como Severus.

Ha terminado la clase de pociones como siempre ha tenido una de las mejores notas de la clase, se dirigía para la clase de Encantamientos… con los Gryffindor. Entró en pánico, pero decidió calmarse, no iba a hacerle nada mientras estuviera en clases y acompañado.

Entro al aula y se sentó al lado de Lucius Malfoy, rico, mimado, muy apegado a las tradiciones anti-sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre. Siempre ignoraba a todos a menos que sirvieran en algo útil para sí mismo.

No le había hecho nada a Severus, pero tampoco lo ayudaba en nada.

Se la paso toda la clase intentando no mirar hacia el lado de los Gryffindor por miedo a toparse con Black.

Acabo la clase, era hora de comer.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esta historia tiene más de 3,099 palabras, yo quería que fuera un one-shot pero termine haciendo esta historia más larga.

Espero que la siguán porque a mí me fascina lo que estoy escribiendo


	2. Noticias abrumadoras

**Hola, aquí yo presentándome para el trabajo (¿?)**

**X-neko: Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste.**

**Kogalina-taisho: Mí querida hermana gracias por dejar un comentario.**

**Gracias a la gente que lee el finc.**

**Disfruten.**

.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el gran comedor**

Severus se sentó de tal forma que nadie de la mesa de Gryffindor pudiera notar su presencia, para que ÉL no lo viera.

Regulus se sentó a su izquierda y del lado derecho estaba Malfoy, enfrente de él estaban los guarda espaldas de ellos y Narcisa que es la prometida de Malfoy. De esta forma se protegía de dos cosas, de Black y de las preguntas de Regulus.

Solo comió un poco de sopa y algo de jugo de calabaza, no tenía hambre y sentía que comía de más expulsaría todo.

Espero a que los demás acabaran para ir en grupo a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) no le iba mal en la materia de hecho era una de sus favoritas y esta clase la tenían con los cerebritos del colegio.

No tenía que preocuparse, iba con gente no podían hacerle nada. Nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han terminado las clases, es una suerte que sea viernes y no tengamos que ir mañana a ninguna materia.

Eso piensa Snape que planeaba quedarse encerrado todo el fin de semana en su cuarto y le pediría a los elfos domésticos que le den comida de vez en cuando.

Severus entra a la sala común y evita como puede a Regulus, entra a su cuarto y se encierra en el baño, necesita una ducha. Antes de quitarse la ropa se asegura de la puerta tiene seguro y que las protecciones del cuarto estaban puestas.

Tenía mucha suerte de compartir cuarto con solo una persona, lo malo es que era Regulus.

Se preocuparía después de él.

Se miro en el espejo y lo que vio le hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Moretones en toda su blanca piel, marcas de dientes en su cuello, abdomen e ingle; chupetones en todo lugar visible. Todo eso era un recordatorio permanente de que Sirius Black lo había poseído de forma dura y salvaje.

Se le nublaba la vista, otra vez las lágrimas querían salir, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar; ahora tenía otra razón para odiar su vida.

Pero seguía siendo un cobarde y no quería que Regulus y su madre se sintieran tristes por su culpa.

En el fondo de su ser solo quería lanzarse de la Torre de Astronomía o colgarse ahora mismo en el baño pero sería muy doloroso para su mejor amigo y para su madre.

Las únicas personas que quería en el mundo… no, en el universo.

Sería fuerte por ellos y no caería solo porque ellos estén felices.

.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana ha pasado muy rápido, no he salido de mi cuarto para nada; Regulus está preocupado, ha intentado de todo para que le diga lo que me pasa y yo solo le digo que no puedo decírselo.

En parte es verdad no puedo hacer que mi boca articulen las palabras correctas para que sepa exactamente como paso y me duele no poder decirlo.

Llego al gran comedor, intento sentarse en el mismo sitio que el de la otra vez, pero Regulus lo jalo a otro lugar.

Sentí su piel y me asuste, lo empuje y lo mire con mucho miedo, vi su cara de preocupación ahora no podría ocultar que le pasaba algo.

-Te lo diré luego Regulus solo… dame tiempo, necesito pensar-

Me miro con sospecha y dijo:

-Tiene que ver con los bravucones más populares de Hogwarts- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Si- susurre- te lo diré hoy pero no me preguntes en este momento por favor-

Severus nunca había dicho un por favor por nada, o por lo menos a él; eso le indico que algo muy malo le pasaba a su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-

No se topo con los Gryffindor en todo el día, solo porque no les había dado ninguna oportunidad, siempre acompañado, nunca solo; con profesores, prefectos o con Regulus.

Termino el día y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Regulus lo estaba esperando. Respiró hondo y hablo muy despacio.

-Hace como cinco días salí del cuarto para dar un paseo, necesitaba despejarme, me dirigía a la torre de Astronomía, pero alguien me seguía, corrí pero él me alcanzo, me arrastro a un salón vacío y en ese lugar el… el me…- solo pudo llorar, pero parece que Regulus entendió lo que le había hecho pero aun así se forzó a decirlo- … violo… me hizo… sangrar, me… quito… todo… me… dolió hasta lo más profundo.

-¿¡QUIEN FUE, QUIEN TE HIZO ESO?!

- Tu… hermano- susurre.

Se quedo en Shock, en sus ojos había mucha furia y preocupación. Abrazó a Severus y dejo que llorara, porque aunque ya había llorado necesitaba que alguien lo consolara, que se preocupara por él.

-Tranquilo le diremos al director y luego…-

-Regulus, sabes que aunque se lo digamos no hará nada, el director adora a los Gryffindor y no le importa lo que le suceda a un Slytherin como yo; no haremos nada, así lo quiero y necesito… Por favor no intentes vengarte, no haremos nada-

Regulus se quedó en silencio, no podía creer que su amigo no quisiera hacer nada para vengarse. Vio su cara y vio pánico y miedo.

-Intentaré no hacer nada pero creo que les daré una paliza cuando termine el ciclo escolar-

-Está bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Vamos a dormir, que tenemos clases mañana temprano-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado un mese y Severus ha ido de mal en peor.

Apenas y come, en todas las materias ha bajado sus calificaciones y se le notan las marcadas ojeras.

Los profesores estaban preocupados por él pero, Severus no pedía ayuda ni hablaba con nadie que no fuera Regulus, y siempre estaba con Malfoy y su pandilla, pero no se hablaban solo estaban acompañados como si fueran guarda espaldas… era extraño.

Los merodeadores habían perdido su blanco preferido, no podían atacar porque podrían acusarlos.

Todos los Merodeadores estaban molestos… bueno excepto cierto perro pulgoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban en la clase de Pociones creando una pasión de dormir sin sueño cuando llego la profesora de transformaciones, pidiendo prestado a Snape.

Estuvieron un tiempo callados, visiblemente incómodos, hasta que la profesora suspiro sonoramente y dijo:

-Sr. Snape, lamento informarle que su madre ah fallecido ayer-

-…- Snape estaba en Shock- ¿C-cómo m-murió?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Al parecer tu padre, la golpeó en la cabeza, estaba muy borracho, ella no sobrevivió al golpe… tu padre está en un juicio y los cargos son por homicidio y abuso del alcohol; además de deudas grandes de dinero-

-…Entiendo- dijo distante- Puedo retirarme ya-

-Mañana hay un velorio en su honor, no desearía ir…-

-Creo que mi madre hubiera preferido que siguiera en la escuela… con su permiso- De esta forma volvió al salón de clases, no presto atención a cómo hacer una poción y por eso esta exploto.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, Severus Snape el mejor de la clase de Pociones había hecho explotar una poción y el profesor no lo castigo (sabía que su madre había muerto), todos pensaron que era por favoritismo, pero decidieron callar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Habitación de Severus y Regulus**

Inmediatamente llegando a su cuarto le contó la terrible noticia a Regulus, y después lloro amargamente, una de las personas que más quería había muerto.

-Lo siento Sev- dijo Regulus

-No lo sientas, estoy un poco feliz de que ella ya puede descansar de mi padre-

Regulus lo abrazo y Severus lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa que hermoso Sev dormido, me duele mucho hacerlo sufrir, pero después tendrá su recompensa (mente pervertida activada n.n).**

**Dejen comentarios (entre más comentarios más rápida la actualización) **


	3. En la torre de astronomía

**Hola, estoy muy feliz… a pesar de que he estado enferma y que casi me muero… xD estoy exagerando, bueno GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO EL FINC.**

.-.-.-.-.-

El desempeño y las calificaciones de Sev estaban por los suelos, ahora no come nada y sus ojeras son como las de un mapache.

Ahora hasta los Merodeadores estaban preocupados por él.

Eso era decir mucho…

Era de noche, las once para ser exactos; cuando Severus decidió salir de su cuarto para ir a la Torre de Astronomía.

Llego y vio el vacio del espacio, quería ir con su madre, ya no quería sufrir no quería preocupar más a Regulus.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entro al cuarto.

Se dio cuenta hasta que esa persona le toco el hombro, inmediatamente lo aparto de un empujón, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y confusión.

Se calmo un poco al ver que no era el gran Black, sino que era el engreído de Potter.

Tembló, no pudo evitarlo, si hizo bolita en el suelo y espero que tortura empezara.

James lo miro extrañado, había querido hablar con él para saber el porqué de sus acciones; en clases estaba distraído y nunca iba solo (esta hacía más difícil hacerle bromas) quería volver a ver al Slytherin que le gustaba molestar y sacar de sus casillas.

Pero al parecer era algo casi imposible.

-Snivellus…-

-Hazlo… rápido por favor- rogo con la voz entre cortada el Slytherin.

-¿hacer qué?

-No te hagas el inocente, yo se que tu y el perro sarnoso lo planearon todo, sé que tienes un poco de humanidad así que por eso te pido que lo hagas rápido-

-No entiendo de que me estás hablando-

- Quieres que te lo deletree, Q-u-e-m-e-v-i-o-l-e-s-r-à-p-i-d-o- grito Severus.

James se quedo en piedra, estaba diciendo que su mejor amigo lo había… violado.

-No te creo-

-No necesitas creerme, solo vete, sino vas a hacer nada… vete-

James se retiro del aula y bajo por las escaleras, ¿Sería cierto que su mejor amigo, su hermano y compañero había abusado sexualmente de su "enemigo"?

Ahora la nada era más tentadora que antes, solo quería saltar y olvidarse que su vida era real y que su dolor no era una pesadilla.

Fue hasta la orilla de la torre y se deslizo por el barandal que separaban la torre del vacío, saltó, era muy alto, se desmallo solo esperó que nunca fuera a despertar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas porque abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, a su derecha estaba Regulus, a su izquierda James; y en frente de él estaba el director Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué…? –

-Si la pregunta es porque no está muerto la respuesta es muy sencilla, pero luego entrará en detalles, lo que me preocupa ahora es saber porque se quería suicidar; se que ha estado por muchas tensiones pero si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mí- Contesto el director

Regulus bufo

-Siempre que acuda a usted no se arregla nada, Severus le ha avisado siempre de que los Merodeadores y no hacía nada ¿Cómo espera que confié en usted?-

James quería decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Es cierto… he cometido errores, pero puedo ayudarte ahora-

-…- Severus no le quería contar a nadie él porque si apenas y le había contado a su mejor amigo. Bueno y en un arranque de histeria a su enemigo pero no cuenta.

Se quedo viendo sus manos.

-… Espero que cuando te sientas mejor puedas decirme que ocurre- En ese momento se fue de la enfermería.

-SEVERUS ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! ME QUERÍAS DEJAR SOLO, QUERÍAS RENDIRTE… ERES UN BAKA (idiota en Japonés)- diciendo eso abrazó a Severus y lloró un poco.

-Lo siento- contesto en un susurro…-pero es que… me duele, ya no puedo…- rompió en llanto.

James no creía estar viendo al murciélago de las mazmorras llorando de una forma tan triste y afligida, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se veía indefenso, triste, deprimido… adorable, tierno…

ESPEREN.

¡JAMES POTTER PENSO ESO!

Bien de seguro la desvelada le estaba haciendo algo a su (diminuto) cerebro.

Regulus lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a hablar.

-Yo me desperté en la madrugada, no te vi en la cama y pensé que habías ido a la torre, fui por ti para llevarte a rastras para que durmieras; pero al ir en las escaleras me tope con Potter, pensé que te había hecho y corrí hasta arriba, Potter me seguía y cuando abrí la puerta te vi lanzándote de la torre, logre mantenerte en el aire con un hechizo y Potter me ayudo a ponerte seguro en el suelo; en la caída te habías golpeado la cabeza por lo cual quedaste inconsciente, vinimos aquí para que te curarán y el director nos vio cuando llegábamos a la enfermería, me asustaste, no quería que murieras-

-Lo siento… pero ya no puedo…- volvió a llorar y después se quedó dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tenemos que hablar Potter-

Me guió hasta el séptimo piso, entramos en una puerta al parecer no somos los únicos que saben sobre la sala de los menesteres.

Apareció un cuarto decorado con colores rojos y verdes, parece que el Slytherin quería un terreno de paz para hablar, tenía una chimenea, dos sillones, en centro de mesa en el que había galletas y chocolate caliente (tengo hambre n.n).

-Siéntate- pidió/ordenó Regulus

Comieron unas cuantas galletas y bebieron el chocolate, todo en completo silencio. Regulus parecía meditar lo que quería decirle a James y Potter estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo adorable que se veía Sev cuando dormía…

-Bueno… dejémoslo claro, quiero que me ayudes con Severus- dijo Regulus interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este.

-Respecto a qué-

-Él necesita apoyo, está muy lastimado psicológicamente pero no quiere ayudarse, le duele admitir que esta lastimado, le gusta sentirse fuerte y no le gusta que los demás lo hagan verse débil- "por eso me odia" pensó Potter- Pero tú y yo hemos visto las barreras de Severus caer, intentando el suicidio… el sufre demasiado-

-Si lo dices por las bromas creo que estas exagerando…-

-Mira, se que te gusta creer que eres el centro del universo, pero déjame tener el placer bajarte de tu nube- suspiro- Severus he tenido una vida muy difícil; su padre es un alcohólico que golpea a su esposa y a veces a él pero no pueden hacer nada, su madre nunca ha podido conseguir un buen trabajo, ya que es una sangre pura que no conoce el mundo de los muggle y su esposo no quiere que trabaje en el mundo mágico, y por eso son muy pobres; ella intenta ganar algo de dinero vendiendo artesanías o tejiendo, pero nunca es suficiente gracias a las deudas que deja su esposo. Nunca fue muy social ya que su padre le decía que no hablará y por eso no podía entablar una buena conversación con nadie. Ya hemos hablado con muchas personas para que lo ayuden… pero nadie nunca nos ayuda ni siquiera Dumbledore. Pero a pesar de todo eso él sigue adelante, intentando ser el mejor en lo que hace; y aunque tiene mucho por que llorar prefiere seguir con la cabeza en alto… Es mi héroe porque nunca se rinde, bueno hasta ayer, no es su culpa, la verdad si yo estuviera en esa situación tal vez lo haya intentada desde hace mucho tiempo…- un suspiro largo- Pero tú y yo podemos ayudarlo

-¿Porque yo? Si no recuerdas yo ayude a que su vida fuera un infierno- lo cual sentía mucho-

-Porque tu lo viste en una fase de tristeza, y necesito a alguien que me diga como reaccionara; que alguien me ayude a ayudarlo-

James se quedo en silencio, no sabía que contestar ya que no quería que Severus sufriera ni que se sintiera solo y con ganas de morir, pero no sabía cómo y sabía que de seguro Snape es no quería que lo viera en esa situación…

Por otra parte podría verlo dormir sin tener que espiarlo… (Mente pervertida activada xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus ha despertado otra vez en la enfermería, no se sorprendía por encontrar solo a la medí-maga en el lugar. Necesitaba pensar, estar un rato solo…

Pero no lo dejarían, no después de haber hecho eso… es que no sentía que podría salir adelante, simplemente quería ir con su madre, deshacerse de su padre, huir de Black, que su amigo no se preocupara por él y que sus sentimientos se quedaran quietos.

Suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, por suerte ya había hecho todas las tareas y no tendría que levantarse más que para comer y acudir al llamado de la naturaleza… (¿Ok? No n.n)

Ahora se sentía mil veces peor, había mostrado su lado débil a su segundo peor enemigo-némesis, había dejado que viera lo sensible que se sentía al aire; y luego le revelo que tenía miedo.

Nunca lo dejaría en paz, era patético y él lo sabía, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero no lo permitió, ya era suficiente sentirse débil como para permitirse demostrarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Está bien, te ayudaré; pero dudo que él quiera mi ayuda-

-En un principio se negara, pero si tú pones de

Tu parte, terminara por tratarte como a mí… como a un amigo de verdad- era la imaginación de Potter o Regulus se había sonrojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto al finc díganme ya saben que me gusta consentir a mis lectoras (guiño) (¿?). COMENTEN POR FAVOR**


	4. Amor u Obsesión

**Hola, aquí el siguiente capítulo, pero antes…**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO PUSIERON COMO FAVORITA O LA ESTAN SIGUIENDO.**

Alba marina: CASI PODRÍA BESARTE, GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCÍA (mejor dicho pregunta) DEL M-PREG, no se me había ocurrido y yo que quiero escribir un finc de ese tipo al fin podre cumplir mi sueño. Estaba tan emocionada que me di golpes en la pared y mi hermana tubo que gritarme para que me detuviera. Gracias por eso.

Darysnape: si, de hecho quería que fuera solo un one-shot pero al final han salido muchas ideas y con la idea del M-PREG me he puesto a pensar mucho, creo que será una buena historia.

Arlequina: A mí Severus me da mucha ternurita, pero a él no le gusta que le digan ternurita así que me tengo que aguantar :( Sé que vas a querer matarme en este capítulo, espero que comprendas que con el tiempo Sirius tendrá su merecido.

TenshinMiony : Gracias por tu comentario, me ha alegrado el día y la verdad lo he leído tanto que casi me lo aprendí de memoria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el "incidente" y los Merodeadores no hacían ningún tipo de bromas para Severus ya que su "líder" no quería ningún incidente que podría meterlos en problemas.

No sabían que mosco le había picado pero Remus creía que era la pubertad… uf

Severus regresaba de la clase de pociones, y se dirigía a paso veloz a su sala común; ahora solo estaba acompañado de Malfoy y Regulus.

Pero Regulus tenía que hacer un trabajo de astronomía con alguien de la casa de los tejones, así que se fue a la mitad del camino. El transcurso fue largo (a pesar de ser la mitad) y muy incomodo además de silencioso, ninguna decía ni una palabra hasta que Malfoy lo acorralo en un corredor cerca de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Escucha tengo una propuesta interesante que proponerte- mira hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hay gente cerca-Estoy en una "organización" en contra de los muggles y los seres impuros, nuestro Lord requiere de tus conocimientos y creo que serías muy bueno para el trabajo, si entras tendrás la protección que siempre se te ha negado- se acerca hasta estar pegado a él y susurra a su oído sensualmente- tendrás todo lo que quieras y no te estoy obligando a tomar una decisión en este momento te daré hasta fin de curso para decidir-se alejo unos centímetros- pero recuerda de que los que no aceptan al Lord serán cazados y eliminados… esto no es una amenaza tómatelo como una advertencia.

Y después de eso se retiro tranquilamente a la sala común.

Snape quedo en shock, tenía muchos problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James estaba en su habitación que compartía con sus mejores amigos, desde el "incidente" con Severus (ahora tenía que llamarle de esa manera para poder acercarse poco a poco a él) ya no sé juntaba tanto con Sirius ya que le provocaba nauseas saber que él había hecho algo tan horrible que había terminado con las ganas de vivir de un ser viviente… Trabajaba en su ensayo de transformaciones el cual se entregaba la próxima semana, si, faltaba mucho tiempo pero necesitaba una excusa para estar alejado de Black.

Se empezó a aburrir mucho, así que decidió salir a pasear con su hermosa capa de invisibilidad, quería ver cómo le estaba hiendo a Severus, desde que lo había visto tan indefenso quería protegerlo y ayudarlo a estar en pie.

Salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y empezó a caminar hasta el gran comedor, necesitaba seguir a unos Slytherin para saber dónde estaba la sala común de las serpientes.

Cuando encontró a unos de primero caminando distraídamente para ir a sus cuartos a terminar la tarea. Los siguió y vio justo en la entrada a Malfoy acorralando a Snape, le dieron unas ganas de ir al lugar y romperle la cara de niño mimado a ese tipejo por acorralar a su Slytherin…

¡ESPEREN! ÉL HABÍA PENSADO ESO… otra vez.

De seguro estaba muy cansado. (Yo: si como no, yo si se lo que te pasa y no es nada de cansancio n.n)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus se quedo parado donde estaba, tenía que pensar y para eso necesitaba estar alejado de su casa y de las personas molestas.

Se dirigía para la biblioteca cuando vio que James se acercaba a él, deseo darse la vuelta e irse… pero es peligroso ir solo y con el Gryffindor tendrá una excusa de guarda espalda, lo mejor esa estar con el por un rato. Además de que ha intentado hacerse mi amigo desde el "incidente" pero la mera verdad no quiero confiar en nadie todavía.

-¿Qué te dijo el rubio oxigenado?- insulto por parte de Potter

-Nada importante- no quería que se enterará, él es un seguidor de la luz y no creo que se ponga muy feliz con la idea de que mi compañero quiera ser un mortífago.

-A mi no me pareció eso… debe ser importante como para que te acorralara contra la pared- suspira- si no quieres decirme no hay problema, pero si necesitas ayuda no temas en pedirla.

Quería decir que no necesitaba ayuda… pero no era tan mentiroso.

-Está bien- y después se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Tenía que pensar… y hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, estar tan cerca de James había sedo algo muy raro. No era miedo pero era como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, por un momento pensó que el Gryffindor podía escucharlo.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía… y para cuando lo noto, este ya lo había alcanzado.

-Stupefy- escucho Severus

Y luego todo fue oscuridad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius había salido de clases hace un rato y estaba sumamente aburrido, quería hacerle una visita a su Slytherin. Si ahora era suyo, lo había marcado así y aunque Snape no lo aceptara ya era de él.

Nunca pensó llegar tan lejos con el Slytherin, pero cuando empezó a sentir su piel cremosa bajo sus dedos, y como este reaccionaba a sus caricias no pudo evitarlo. No quiso hacerle eso en un principio, el plan era solo asustarlo y no hacerle nada.

POR FAVOR, el tenía sentido de moral… pequeño pero lo tenía.

Pero le gusto mucho el hecho de tenerlo abajo suyo temblando, gimiendo y rogando tal vez no con palabras pero si con acciones. Había querido disculparse, pero solo por haber sido tan rudo con él, ya que no lamentaba haberlo tomado; había sido maravilloso y lo quería volver a hacer.

Nunca pensó que la suerte estaría de su lado, y haría que su linda serpiente se paseara solo por donde estaba.

Lo siguió pero este corrió y no tuvo más opción que aturdirlo

-Stupefy- "se ve tan lindo cuando está dormido".

Lo llevo a un salón en des-uso y esperó a que se despertara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**ADVERTENCIA: Sé que es una historia James/Severus pero para que el trama sea más profundo he puesto un poquito SIRIUS/SEVERUS Y ES CARIÑOSO Y TRANQUIL S SIGUE SIENDO UN JAMES/SEVERUS SOLO QUE NECESITAN QUE PASE TODO ESTO PRIMERO ESPEREN Y SEAN PASIENTES. (P.D.: no me maten)**_

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba en un salón en des-uso y que había una persona a su lado, no podía ver quién era.

-Hola Severus- "Bueno si quiero disculparme debo al menos llamarlo por su nombre"-

Severus se quedo congelado en su lugar, tenía mucho miedo.

-Este… yo… q-q-que-ría d-decir-irte que… siento-haber-sido-tan-rudo-contigo -

Severus se quedo en Shock, haber... Sirius Black la persona que al parecer más lo odiaba en el colegio le estaba pidiendo perdón por algo… creo que el golpe daño mucho su cerebro.

-…- Severus no contesto nada.

-Déjame recompensarte-

Y con esas palabras se empezó a acercar poco a poco a Sev, con su mano tomo el mentón del Slytherin y le dio una caricia llena de afecto, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de él hasta que quedaron unidos en un casto beso.

Severus estaba que no se lo creía, una de las personas que más lo había hecho sufrir estaba besándolo ¡BESANDOLO! Se quedo estático, no respondió pero tampoco negó el beso.

Mientras que Sirius estaba en las nubes, se sentía muy feliz; aunque Sev no le correspondía "todavía", era un progreso que no lo hubiera golpeado hasta ahora.

Se separaron de ese beso que pareció más un roce que nada.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, déjame por favor recompensarte, te quiero-

No sabía que responder, tenía miedo de que si decía que no Black le iba a hacer daño, pero por otro lado quería sentirse apreciado por una vez en su vida, y además que el Gryffindor era atractivo, no lo negaba, y si él se figa en alguien como Sev hace que su autoestima suba un poco.

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad- dijo con un susurro tan suave que parecía como si el viento estuviera hablando en vez de Sev.

-Gracias- se acerco y le dio un beso pequeño y dulce.

Severus tenía miedo, de que si no aceptaba le haría algo muy malo… por otro lado tenerlo como… ¿novio? Haría que estuviera más seguro, o eso esperaba.

-Te veré luego, espero que entiendas que lo nuestro tiene que ser secreto, no quiero que alguien te lastime por ser quien me ha enamorado- Dijo cortando el beso y saliendo por la puerta del aula.

Enamorado, enamorado, enamorado; esa palabra seguía resonando en la cabeza del Slytherin, no es posible que Sirius Black, uno de sus enemigos estuviera enamorado de él.

Es casi irreal, no sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla… pero lo que era seguro es que Regulus no iba a reaccionar nada bien con esto.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Que tal… no me maten por favor tengo muchos finc que continuar… xD**

**No me dio un gusto muy grande escribir esto (de hecho si) pero es necesario por el finc.**

**¿Comentarios, Quejas, Sugerencias, Amenazas de Muerte? **

**Todo es bien recibido xD**


	5. QUE VAS A HACER!

**Perdón por el retraso, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Explicaciones abajo. PERDON POR ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA QUE HALLA ESCRITO. Pregunten si algo no les ha quedado claro.**

**Aquí el capítulo, disfruten.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡QUE ÉL TE DIJO QUE!- gritó Regulus con todas sus fuerzas; por su puesto estaban en él cuarto de Slytherin y como ya sabía que iba a reaccionar algo parecido decidió ponerle un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo un poco abatido, no se sentía orgulloso de lo que hizo, pero se sentía un poco importante, aunque fuera por la persona que le hizo más daño en el mundo.

-¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ!

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no me hiciera daño- en realidad no estaba mintiendo, ya que sentía que si se hubiera negado lo hubiera tomado de una manera muy agresiva.

Regulus pensó que en eso tenía razón no podían arriesgarse a que Sirius le hiciera algo malo, y veía en sus ojos que sentir que alguien lo quería lo ayudaba con todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida.

-Y lo que te dijo Malfoy… ¿Qué vas a decirle?

-No lo sé, me dio tiempo para pensarlo… pero no quiero ser parte de los Mortífagos, también estar con Black podría darme protección… pero no se qué hacer…

-Ten cuidado, esto es muy peligroso y necesitaremos muchos aliados para sobrevivir, esto no es ningún juego

-Lo haré- quitaron el hechizo silenciador y se fueron al Gran Comedor para cenar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James estaba muy confundido, cuando le dijo a Severus que si necesitaba ayuda la pidiera había salido de sus labios sin preguntárselo a su cerebro; al parecer estaba preocupado por él.

"¿Porque me preocupo por esa Serpiente?"

Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

Pero estaba seguro que era porque le tenía lastima… o no.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas a la imagen de Severus llorando, viéndose indefenso y triste; quería ser quien lo hiciera sonreír, consolarlo y hacerlo feliz

…

"Rayos, creo que me enamore de Severus Snape"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius Black estaba infinitamente feliz, al fin tenía lo que quería, un poco limitado pero era algo; ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo saber a su serpiente que era de él y nada más de él.

Tal vez se negaría en un principio, pero nada lo detendrá.

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera enamoraría al Slytherin amante de las pociones.

Vio a su novio y a su hermano salir del Gran Comedor, decidió seguirlos para poder tener un tiempo con el Slytherin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regulus y Severus cenaron muy tensos, sintiendo la mirada de Lucius Malfoy en sus nucas; Regulus le conto a Severus que a él también le había propuesto ser parte de "la organización" pero él estaba más presionado por parte de su familia; y la mirada de Sirius Black principalmente en el cuerpo de Severus y dando miradas recelosas a su hermano.

Terminaron de cenar y decidieron irse a dormir, tenían mucho que pensar y poco tiempo para actuar; pero saliendo del Gran Comedor vieron acercándose a James Potter, que se veía muy pensativo (lo cual es realmente raro).

-Potter síguenos- Grito Reg

Se sorprendió y al parecer no se había jactado de nuestra presencia, pero obedeció al Slytherin.

Los tres subieron a la sala de los Menesteres; él cual no era muy secreto como todos pensaban que era.

Entraron en un cuarto con colores negros y blancos sin estampados ni retratos; tres sillones individuales se hicieron presentes, y una bandeja con comida para James que al parecer no había cenado.

-Sentémonos- así lo hicieron todos.

-Bien creo que tenemos que decirle a Potter todo lo que nos ha pasado hoy-

-¿Es necesario?- aunque ya no lo detestaba como antes, no confiaba en él un cien por ciento. Además que cuando estaba muy cerca de él se ponía muy nervioso.

-Si Severus, Dumbledore confía en él y tal vez podría ayudarnos- dando un suspiro algo forzado empezó a contar lo que paso con Malfoy y con Sirius.

-¡Y TU ACEPASTE!- James estaba muy molesto, apenas descubría que le gustaba Severus y ya se lo quitaba su mejor amigo. El karma va con todo.

Severus miro al suelo, ya era muy difícil decírselo a Regulus, pero a James Potter era muy complicado y vergonzoso; se sentía realmente atrapado y confundido.

Al parecer James lo noto, respiro profundamente y le dijo muy serio:

-Está bien que quieras protección pero pudiste decirme a mí, yo no te hubiera pedido nada a cambio- se veía un poco dolido, eso hizo sentir mal a Severus, pero Regulus pensaba que se lo merecía.

-Yo planeaba hacerlo pero mi hermano se nos adelanto- Respondió el pequeño de los Black mientras la otra serpiente se quedaba quieta.

-Está bien… ¿Qué harán con lo que dijo Malfoy?- Hubo un silencio muy tenso

-No tenemos idea-

-Pueden pedir ayuda a Dumbledore-

-Pensábamos hacerlo, ya que tanto Sirius como tú nos ayudaras y creo que Lupin también querrá hacer un bien ¿o no?- James asintió

-Creo que le diremos al director todo esto mañana…- Dijo Snape con la cabeza gacha

-Si…- susurro James viendo a su amor triste, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

-Tenemos que ir a dormir- dijo Regulus bostezando sonoramente

-Tienes razón pero para que no sepan que hemos estado los tres juntos, debemos salir nosotros primero y después de cinco minutos James ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido- contestaron los otros dos al unisonó-

Los Slytherin recogieron sus cosas para irse asegurándose de no dejar nada, ya que no sabían si sus cosas desaparecerían con la sala o si nunca las volverían a ver.

-Adiós- susurraron las dos Serpientes mientras se iban del cuarto.

James se quedo pensando en cómo decirle a Dumbledore que ayudara a su pequeña Serpiente

-Genial, ahora le pongo nombrecitos ridículos a Severus- suspiro- debo estar realmente loco.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Afuera de la sala de los Menesteres…**

Sirius por fin vio a su novio salir de un pasillo, podría jurar que no estaba allí, porque había buscado en ese pasillo anteriormente, pero no le dio importancia.

Fue corriendo a abrazarlo por la espalda y sintió como Severus se tensaba; era normal ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, pero poco a poco se le quitaría; o eso pensaba él.

-Hola, te he estado buscando- le dijo al oído para que su hermano no pudiera escucharlo

-Hola hermanito, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte- dijo con evidente sarcasmo Regulus mientras alejaba a Severus de Sirius (N/A: todos amamos a Regulus n.n)

-H-h-o-o-la-Dijo un muy apenado (e incomodo) Severus Snape; el cual estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Creo que necesito pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio ¿no crees Reg?

Regulus se puso muy enojado, pero decidió quedarse cayado y morderse la lengua, no quería decir nada que perjudicara a Severus.

-Si no tienes nada que decir…- y así no más le planto un beso en la boca a Severus el cual se quedo muy noqueado y se quedo quieto como estatua, no lo correspondía pero tampoco lo alejaba.

El contacto era tierno y lleno de ¿pasión? ¿Amor? No lo sabía pero, se sentía muy bien… querido por primera vez por alguien y se dejo querer. Severus pensaba esto pero muy dentro de su corazón sabía que el dueño de su amor era otro…

Pero ninguno de los tres había visto a James Potter salir del pasillo para ver esa escena y luego salir corriendo ardiendo en furia y… celos

.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola; gente hermosa que lee mi finc. Lamento el retraso tengo muchos problemas por el momento pero creo que ya podré actualizar más seguido.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y las personas que la han puesto como favorita o le han puesto alerta.**

**Pregunta para ustedes: ¿con quién quieren que se quede Sirius al final? Tomare sus opiniones en cuenta n.n**

**Un abrazo psicológico (Sacado de Hola Soy Germán xD) y mis mejores deseos.**


	6. ¿Mi héroe?

**Me tarde horrores en actualizar porque la escuela consiguió hacerme una (***) el cerebro.**

**He estado muy estresada y con peligro de reprobar una que otra materia, pero al fin he recobrado la inspiración.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por los que siguen con mi finc.**

**.-.-.-.-**

James corrió y corrió hasta llegar hasta su cuarto en la torre Gryffindor y en ese lugar grito y desato su ira. Sentía la sangre hervirle y que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora; quería ser él quien tuviera a Severus en sus brazos, abrazarlo y saber que era suyo y de nadie más.

Pero no era suyo, era de Sirius ¡¿POR QUÉ SIRIUS?!

Sirius lo humillaba, le hacía bromas pesadas, lo molestaba, no había dejado de hacerle la vida imposible desde que lo conoció… si James también había hecho todo eso.

¡PERO SIRIUS LO HABÍA VIOLADO!

James se paseo de un lado al otro intentando controlar los celos que en su interior albergaban, pero como su ira no se tranquilizaba salió de la torre y fue a volar.

Al volar todas sus preocupaciones y frustraciones se iban muy lejos, no había nada mejor que volar.

Solo por ese momento se relajo y se dejo llevar por la suave brisa.

.-.-.-.-.

Sirius fue el primero en alejarse, no porque quisiera, sino porque sabía que Severus necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a ser su novio. Pero aun así lo abrazó por la cintura y lo dejo muy pegado a su cuerpo.

-Te veré después - dijo el Gryffindor separándose de la serpiente- Espero que la próxima vez que te salude puedas contestarme de forma más… cariñosa

Después le dio un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa conquistadora marca Black y se fue dejando a dos serpientes algo descolocadas.

-Es un imbécil- murmuro Regulus

-Sí, tienes mucha razón- quiso que sus palabras fueran más firmes pero solo logró que fueran tímidas.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan especial como en ese momento, y aunque se estuviera engañando al pensar que Black sentía algo más que atracción hacía él, solo por ese pequeño sentimiento valdría la pena la mentira.

Regulus A. Black estaba muy alterado, su hermano nunca había sido de esas personas que querían a alguien en su vida de la noche a la mañana, pero su hermano era muy inconstante en todo… Le dolía el cerebro de tanto pensar. No quería que su mejor (por no decir único) se metiera en más problemas de los necesarios.

-Tenemos que irnos Severus, ya es hora de DCAO para mí y para ti Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas-

-Está bien andando-

Mientras caminaban para sus respectivas clases tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que un rubio platinado los seguía de cerca.

.-.-.

Sirius estaba que se regodeaba de alegría y no veía que estaba saltándose la clase que seguía, nada de eso le importaba, porque por fin podía tener a su serpiente entre sus brazos cuando quisiera y se sentía lleno de alegría.

Sin embargo al notar unos ojos miel que lo miraban a lo lejos, sintió una punzada de culpa, alejo totalmente cualquiera de esos sentimientos y pensamientos para después ir hacía su amigo Remus Lupin.

.-.-.

James dejo de volar por un rato y se caminó sin rumbo alguno, no quería ir a clases y ver a Sirius, si lo veía en esos momentos de seguro que lo noquearía con un buen puñetazo.

Al doblar una esquina vio a Lucius Malfoy demasiado ceca de SU Sev, recordó la amenaza de este había SU chico, y decidió actuar como haría todo un Gryffindor.

Como el héroe para salvar el día. (N/A: si como no *insertar sarcasmo*)

Fue directo hacía el Slytherin y le dio un empujón con el hombro muy fuerte, esto hizo que el rubio callera al suelo y que Severus se volteará sorprendido (Regulus había tomado el camino contrarió a su clase).

-Ten cuidado Potter- gruño Malfoy –

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero es que tu ego es tan grande que ocupa más espacio del debido- una sonrisa socarrona de James fue suficiente para sacar de sus casillas al niño rico.

-¡Tu sucio mestizo!- casi grito Lucius y lanzo un hechizo a la dirección del castaño.

Pronto había hechizos volando por todo el lugar y muchos alumnos se habían reunido a ver la pelea, Severus no sabía qué hacer. ¿Ayudar? No, se expondría notoriamente ¿Salir sin que nadie lo note? Eso le gritaba su instinto, pero algo le decía que tenía que quedarse al lado de… James.

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que el alborota había traído la atención de una profesora.

-Alto Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter, si no detienen esta pelea ahora mismo ambos perderán cincuenta puntos para sus casas-

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlos parar.

-Ambos están castigados con el Señor Filch el viernes a las 9-

-Pero…- intentaron renegar los dos

-Nada de "peros", están los dos castigados y punto- miro a todos los estudiantes reunidos- se acabo el espectáculo vallan a sus clases.

Inmediatamente todos se dispersaron dejando a James y Severus solos.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto algo fuera de lugar el Slytherin.

-Malfoy te estaba siguiendo y pensé que hacer esto era lo mejor- contesto Potter como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-Porque no solo le lanzabas un "Desmaius"- replicó Severus

-Bueno… - la verdad no se le ocurrió en el momento, solamente quería actuar y "salvarlo"- el punto es que estas bien.

James le dio una sonrisa radiante, Severus suspiro. Nunca entendería la mente de los Gryffindor. La verdad el acto del castaño le pareció muy tierno, pero no le iba a decir gracias, ya bastaba con que esos días estuviera como un Hufflepuff de primer año.

Pero unos "no sé que" en su estomago le dieron la contraría. Y con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo suave dijo en un susurro: "Gracias"

James estaba que se moría de felicidad, tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo…

O eso creyó.

Porque en ese momento salió el "perro pulgoso" (se había vuelto el nombre de su amigo desde hace unas horas) de la nada y rodeo a SU Severus con su brazo por la cintura dejando a los dos muy juntos.

-Hola Sevy- dijo con voz cantarina Sirius y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola- contesto con una voz muy suave- ¡_Como diablos me metí en este lio que parece salido de la mente de una loca!-_Pensó desesperado Snape (N/A: Gracias me esfuerzo n.n)

Este James estaba lleno de celos e ira, y para detener esa escena carraspeo muy fuerte hasta que "perro rabioso noto su existencia".

-¿James que haces aquí?- dijo un poco nervioso Sirius e inmediatamente se separo de Severus.

-Dando un paseo- replico rápidamente intentando manejar su ira y alejar su mente de la escena recién captada por sus ojos.

-Ya veo- Sirius pensaba que tal vez James no vio nada- bueno creo que tenemos que irnos porque Moony está molesto porque no hemos hechos nuestros deberes.

Espero que esta "mentira" hiciera que se fueran rápido porque no quería a su amigo cerca de su novio.

-Está bien, vámonos- dijo James intentando alejarse de ellos antes de estallar su furia

-En un momento te alcanzo- James estaba ten enojado que no lo escucho y solo siguió caminando.

-¿Sev estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño?- sabía cuánto les gustaba a James Potter hacerle bromas a Severus.

-No- contesto rápidamente el pelinegro

-Me alegro- comento muy bajito, abrazó muy fuerte a Severus y le dio un beso en los labios- Te quiero Severus y te cuidare- volvió a besarlo tomándolo por la cintura haciendo que quedarán más cerca.

Sev estaba muy conmocionado por todo lo que le pasaba así que solo se dejo llevar, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sirius y le respondió tímidamente el beso.

Cuando se les acabo el *aire y se apoyaron en sus frentes, se vieron a los ojos y…

.-.-.-.-.

**Quise dejar el suspenso para esta parte, me encanto, me sentí muy emocionada al escribirlo.**

**Espero que me digan si les gusto o no.**

**Gracias por seguir con mi historia. ¡L S AMO!**


End file.
